Amoureux ? Telle est la question
by SonateVal
Summary: "Je ne suis pas ton jouet !" Une simple phrase qui ne plaîra pas du tout à notre caporal.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mini présentation de la vida. Je suis juste une simple fan de Shingeki no Kyojin. Le couple Ereri (ErenxRivaille) = mon fantasme. Doooooonc comme je fantasme un peu beaucoup sur ce couple, j'ai eu envie de faire une petite fiction sur mes deux chéris.**

**Donc pour commencer.**

**1. Je suis pas une experte en matière d'écriture donc vous pardonnerez mes fautes d'orthographes, etc.**

**2. Je ne sais pas encore si cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de chapitres (Possibilité qu'il y en ai que 2). Je verrai.**

**3. Je fais ça avant tout pour mon plaisir ainsi que pour le votre. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Laissez-moi une petite review, ça motive toujours !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

-Rivaille ! Cria un jeune garçon à la chevelure un peu ébouriffée.

-Tu fais chier, sale morveux, jura la dit "Rivaille", caporal des bataillons d'explorations.

Le "sale morveux" en question venait de le pousser alors que le plus âgé voulait l'embrasser.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Pesta le caporal en s'asseyant sur le petit canapé.

-Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passera si je te laisse faire, je connais tes intentions, souffla le "morveux" une légère rougeur sur les joues.

-Ouais, je veux te baiser, et alors ?

Le plus jeune failli s'étrangler.

-Rivaille !

-Eren ! Imita-t-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, tu es si vulgaire...

Le caporal haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, maugréa-t-il en croisant les jambes, un air blasé sur le visage. (Au naturel, en fait.)

Eren serra les poings.

-Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! Cria-t-il, un peu trop fort au goût de Rivaille, ce que le jeune garçon remarqua assez vite en voyant le regard noir qu'il venait de lui lancer.

Cela faisait 2 mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Le caporal avait surpris Eren à dire son nom dans son sommeil ce qui l'avait intrigué fortement. Pendant une longue période, il a donc joué avec ses nerfs, jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse craquer et qu'il le fasse dévoiler ses sentiments. Mais Rivaille se surprit à aussi penser que cet étrange humain qui avait la capacité de se transformer en titan ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il n'arrivait pas bien à mettre de mots sur ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Ils en sont donc là aujourd'hui. Le jeune Jager, fou amoureux de son caporal, lui refusant de se laisser faire l'amour. C'était une première pour Rivaille. C'est vrai, Eren a toujours eu peur de lui. Surtout depuis l'histoire du tribunal (rpz la dent d'Eren qui vole). Rivaille n'hésite pas à lui octroyer de sévères corrections. Du coup, il obéit au moindre de ses ordres.

Eren commença donc à paniquer. Il ne pensait pas que son ton de voix allait sortir aussi sèchement et autoritairement. Le caporal, ne supportant pas qu'on lui reproche quelque chose, se leva et se dirigea vers lui, un air grave sur le visage. Le jeune Jager commença a avoir des sueurs froides le long de sa colonne vertébrales. Il recula contre le mur, mort de peur de ce que son amant allait lui faire subir.

Rivaille se mit face à Eren -bien que plus grand que lui, foutu gosse- les sourcils froncés.

-Caporal je..

Et avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit, son amant lui octroya un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Sur le coup, il eu le souffle coupé et se plia sous la douleur. Les coups de Rivaille faisaient mal. Très mal.

-Pour qui tu te prends à me parler comme ça, putain ? Lâcha-t-il sèchement, le regard condescendant.

-...

Encore un coup. Dans les côtes cette fois. Eren gémissait de douleur. D'un coup sec, le plus vieux tapa la tête de sa recrue contre le sol avec son pied, gardant celui-ci sur le haut de son crane. Eren toussait fortement. Cette scène était assez semblable à celle du tribunal, sauf qu'ici, le jeune titan n'était pas attaché et que Rivaille ne jouait pas la comédie. Il était vraiment furieux.

-Putain de gamin.

Un dernier coup et le caporal partit, laissant son amant au sol, plié de douleur. Il devait au moins avoir une côte cassée sous la puissance des coups. Mais il ne se souciait pas de ça. Après tout, il est un titan, ses membres se sont déjà fait arrachés alors une simple côte ne lui fera pas grand chose. Il s'inquiétait surtout pour ce qui venait de se passer.

"Merde", pensa-t-il. "J'ai merdé.."

Jager se releva avec difficulté, se tenant le ventre. Il s'assit sur le canapé ou son supérieur était mit plus tôt et prit sa tête entre ses mains. D'un côté, il se sentait coupable d'avoir dit une telle chose, mais de l'autre, il fallait que ça sorte. Au fond, s'il avait dit ça, c'est car il a l'impression que Rivaille se sert de lui seulement pour combler ses envies sexuelles. Non que ça déplaise à Eren de faire l'amour avec celui qu'il aime, mais cette impression d'être un objet sexuel lui fait mal. Il ne se rappelle même plus c'est quand la dernière fois que son supérieur lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Non en fait. Il ne pourrait pas s'en rappeler, puisqu'il ne lui a jamais dit. De plus, malgré la petite taille de Rivaille, celui-ci possède un certain gabarit et une force physique incroyable. Il est loin d'être doux lors des rapports, ce qui fait souvent souffrir Eren le lendemain (j'ai ri). C'est assez problématique pour ses entraînements. Mais le caporal n'en tient pas compte et s'en moque. Il ne pense qu'à lui.

C'était leur première dispute. Eren a toujours eu peur que ce jour arrive. Rivaille est borné. Il a peur que celui-ci ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole et le laisse.

-Je dois me calmer, soupira-t-il. Il reviendra peut-être cette nuit.

Il se leva donc et commença à nettoyer les pièces que son caporal lui avait ordonné de faire (PropretéxRivaille, nouveau OTP). Il ne ressentit même plus de souffrance par rapport aux coups qu'il avait reçu, car sa vraie douleur était dans son coeur.

* * *

**_To bo continued._**

**PS : Les parenthèses, c'est juste moi qui m'incruste dans l'histoire. **

**OUI JE M'INCRUSTE DANS MON HISTOIRE ET ALORS ? /PAN/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo ! ~**

**Je remercie vos quelques reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !**

**Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaîra, malgré qu'il y ai beaucoup de blabla !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le soir venu, le jeune Jager se jeta sur son lit, extenué. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était dormir. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et s'y blottit comme un enfant, appréciant la fraîcheur des draps propres sur son corps chaud. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à bien contrôler sa forme de titan, on lui avait laisser une chambre. Il était soulagé de pouvoir se reposer dans une pièce chaleureuse au lieu d'un cachot sinistre et froid qui le faisait se sentir comme une bête sauvage. Très vite, la chaleur de Rivaille vint lui manquer et il tressallit légèrement. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de dormir seul.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, si brusquement qu'Eren en sursauta. La main sur le coeur, il se releva et porta son regard vers la porte pour voir l'intru.

-Rivaille ? Appela le jeune garçon, l'ayant reconnu.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans mon lit, putain de morveux ? Cracha le caporal, envoyant un regard de tueur à son amant.

Eren pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas très bien. Il regarda autour de lui et constata, en effet, qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

"Merde. Je suis tellement fatigué que je n'ai même pas remarqué que je ne me trouvais pas dans ma chambre.", pensa-t-il.

Rivaille tiqua. Il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de patient et voir le jeune garçon sans réaction l'exaspérait.

-T'as 5 secondes pour te barrer d'ici, lui dit-il sèchement, en s'adossant contre le mur.

Eren déglutit et sortit donc du lit à contre coeur. Il se dirigea vers la sortie alors que son supérieur ne lui adressa même pas un regard et à peine le pied hors de la chambre, Rivaille claqua la porte derrière lui.

Ouais, il était vraiment furieux.

Le jeune titan sentit les larmes lui monter alors qu'il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il voulait juste sa chaleur. Il voulait juste pouvoir se blottir contre lui et sentir son odeur. L'idée qu'il ne puisse plus jamais le refaire l'anéantit. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop vite et il se sentit mal. Ce goût amer qu'il avait en bouche lui donnait des envies de vomir. De plus, il n'était même pas sûr que Rivaille l'aimait. Il craqua alors que des larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues. Et ça dura toute la putain de nuit.

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile pour Eren. Ayant à peine dormi 3 heures, des cernes aussi grosses que des montgolfières étaient venu se blottir sous ses yeux. Il se leva donc -non en maugréant des injures à propos de ses émotions qu'il n'arrivait jamais à contrôler- et s'étira, faisant craquer quelques os au passage. Il grimaça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du chateau.

-J'ai une mine affreuse, bon sang, soupira-t-il.

Il se rinça le visage et inspira un grand coup. Il ne devait rien laisser transparaître sinon les autres risquaient de s'inquiéter et il ne supportait pas ça. Même s'il savait très bien que Petra et Hanji n'allaient pas manquer de lui faire passer un interrogatoire. Elle étaient les deux seules au courant de sa relation avec le caporal. C'était assez... Délicat ? Etant donné que la première était secrètement amoureuse de Rivaille et que l'autre n"était juste qu'une folle alié qui voulait le disséquer. Enfin bon. Le plus important à présent était qu'il devait absolument manger quelque chose. Il devait être en pleine forme pour son entraînement. Il s'était juré de tuer tous les titans depuis la mort de sa mère. Ce simple souvenir lui donna un goût d'amertume. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à ça et sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger dans la salle commune du chateau.

C'était une assez grande pièce avec une énorme table placée au centre. Lorsqu'il y entra, il remarqua que déjà, toute l'escouade était présente. Mis à part le caporal, bien sûr. Ils le saluèrent tous alors que Petra lui donna son petit-déjeuner. Il sourit en guise de remerciement et commença à manger.

-Tu vas bien, Eren ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant prêt de lui.

Et avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit, il vit une femme à lunette qui courrait vers lui, dans un enthousiasme hors du commun.

-Bon dieu Eren ! Tu as une mine affreuse ! Lui cria-t-elle en lui frappant amicalement le dos.

Il failli tomber.

-Euh je.. Ah bon ? Dit-il innocentement, en riant faussement.

-Bah oui. Tu t'es pas regardé ou quoi ? Quelqu'un t'as empêché de dormir ? Ricana-t-elle un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Petra rougit fortement sous ce sous-entendu alors qu'Eren sourit tristement. Il aurait bien voulu, en fait. Voyant qu'elle avait fait une gaffe, elle retapa dans son dos, embarassée.

-Euh c'est rien, mange bien au moins ! Il faut que tu sois un minimum en forme pour ton entraînement.

-Oui ! Dit-il en se levant, mettant son bras droit sur le coeur et son bras gauche dans son dos.

Hanji sourit et partit continuer son petit-déjeuner alors qu'Eren se rassit, toujours cette moue triste sur le visage. Petra n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

-...Si jamais tu veux en parler.., lui chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Il lui fit un sourire forcé en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien, mentit-il.

-Eren...

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier soir.

Le jeune titan soupira et regarda les quelques miettes de pain qui restait dans son assiette.

-Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore tous là, à bouffer comme des gros porcs ? Dépêchez-vous de tout préparer pour l'entraînement du gamin ! Lâcha un voix, déchirant le silence qui régnait dans la salle, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Eren se tourna et vit Rivaille ce qui lui réchauffa un peu le coeur, mais il ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

-Oui caporal ! Répondirent les autres, en choeur.

-Tch, dit-il simplement avant de sortir, blasé, suivi d'Hanji.

Pris de panique de ce que Rivaille pourrait leur faire s'ils n'obéissaient pas à la seconde, ils se mirent tous au tavail.

Une fois tout préparé, ils rejoignirent leur supérieur et Hanji sur le terrain.

-Comme d'habitude, nous allons travailler l'endurance physique et la capacité de contrôle avec Eren, indiqua la femme à lunette. Assurez-vous donc de la sécurité de chacun d'entre vous lors de l'expérience, comme d'habitude. Le caporal Rivaille et moi-même constaterons les progressions d'Eren dans son corps de titan et enverrons le rapport à Erwin, finit-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Tous acquièserent alors que le jeune Jager se plaça à l'endroit précis qui était fait pour qu'il se transforme. Attendant le signal d'Hanji, il mit sa main devant sa bouche.

-Tu peux y aller ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Il hocha donc de la tête et se mordit la main jusqu'au sang, d'un coup sec, sous l'oeil attentif de Rivaille et de son escouade.

Mais.

Il y avait un problème car rien ne se produisit sur le coup. Eren regarda sa main avec étonnement alors que tous les autres se regardaient, perplexes.

-C'est quoi encore ce bordel, maugréa le caporal. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, morveux.

La jeune recrue déglutit, une goutte de sueur coulant sur son front.

-Je.. Je n'arrive pas à me transformer.

Des regards interrogatis se formaient alors que Rivaille fronçait les sourcils.

-Trouve une solution, et dépêche-toi, cracha-t-il en le regardant avec insistance.

Le concerné acquiesa de la tête et se mordit donc à nouveau, du plus fort qu'il pu.

Mais à nouveau, rien n'y fit.

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Cria presque-t-il en se mordant encore et encore.

-Calme-toi Eren, c'est peut-être juste temporaire ! Rassura Petra.

Mais le garçon n'écoutait désormais plus.

"Putain qu'est-ce que je vais faire. L'humanité compte sur moi et je n'arrive pas à me transformer. Putain de merde. C'est quoi ce bordel. Ils comptent tous sur moi putain ! Et j'échoue comme le dernier des abrutits !" pensa le jeune titan, en serrant les poings à s'en déchirer la peau.

Il était soudainement prit d'une violente migraine et tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Des veines ressortaient sur son front et il tremblait fortement.

-Eren tu m'entends ? Eren ! Appela la jeune rousse, inquiète de sa réaction, en lui tapotant le dos.

-Tch. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, maugréa le caporal, arrivant prêt de la fille. Et écarte-toi de lui, ça peut-être dangereux,

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien ! Répondit-elle en s'éloignant, comme lui a ordonné son supérieur.

Rivaille souffla d'ennui et regarda son amant se tordre de douleur.

-Oh, Eren. C'est pas l'heure de faire l'enfant alors bouge-toi, c'est un ordre putain !

Mais Eren n'entendait plus rien. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus et les secousses devenaient de plus en plus fortes jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tomber à terre, inconscient. L'escouade se dirigea directement vers le corps inerte du jeune garçon alors que Rivaille criait son prénom, fou d'inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a bordel ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Hanji posa une main sur son épaule.

-Calme-toi. Je pense que c'est simplement trop de fatigue qui s'est accumulée. Il a juste besoin de repos, lui dit-elle doucement pour le rassurer.

Celui-ci souffla d'exaspération.

-Je m'en branle, je suis calme. C'est juste cet abrutit qui me fait chier, jura-t-il en regardant le visage endormi de son amant. Bon vous tous, restez pas planter là et nettoyez-moi ce château pourrave, ordonna-t-il à son escouade.

Tous acquièserent alors que le caporal partit vers l'intérieur du château, jurant contre son amant qu'il portait dans ses bras.

* * *

_**To be continued.**_

**PS : Le prochain chapitre sera un lemon, pour votre (mon :D) plus grand plaisir ! (Et sûrement le dernier)**

**So, à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo mes chéris !**

**Encore merci de vos reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir !**

**Voici le dernier chapitre.**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

**/!\ LEMON /!\**

**Enjoy ! ~ **

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

...

-Hé, la binoclarde, interpella Rivaille, qui marchait dans les couloirs du château. T'es sûre que c'est rien de grave, hein.

-Je pensais que tu en avais rien à foutre, répondis la femme à lunettes sarcastiquement, marchant derrière lui, un rictus aux lèvres.

-Va te faire foutre.

La concernée esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Rivaille. Tu t'es disputé avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, sous le regard blasé de son ami.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. ça ne te regarde pas.

La jeune femme soupira en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Décidément, il ne changera jamais.

-Il n'était vraiment pas bien tu sais. Je pense qu'il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour l'effort qu'il a fait.

Rivaille soupira, regardant le jeune garçon qui était dans ses bras, son visage d'ange encore endormi.

-Je vois.

Arrivé devant la chambre d'Eren, Hanji avait laissé Rivaille pour se consacrer à la paperasse quotidienne.

"Il se sent perdu sans toi, donc s'il te plaît, ne le néglige pas. Tu sais très bien que l'humanité a besoin de lui." lui avait-elle dit.

Le caporal fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de ses paroles et entra dans la chambre pour y déposer le corps chaud et tendre de son amant sur le lit. Il souffla légèrement et passa une main dans ses fins cheveux, avant que les mèches rebelles habituelles ne viennent retomber en équilibre de chaque côté de son front.

-Tu me fais chier, Jager.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et mit sa main sur le front du jeune titan. Il était brûlant. Il décida donc de lui enlever ses vêtements pour ensuite le blottir dans les couvertures fraîches. Il se redressa enfin et soupira une nouvelle fois. A croire que c'est ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions intense sur la propreté de la pièce, il dirigea son regard vers le visage d'Eren et se mit bizarrement à le contempler. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, pourtant. Bah. Il haussa les épaules mais n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup le visage de ce gamin. Il était... Différent ? Ses fins traits lui donnaient un air angélique et ses cheveux d'un noir étincelant, qui étaient souvent en bataille, lui donnait ce petit côté d'enfant téméraire. Pourtant, derrière ces airs de petit garçon, il était grand et assez musclé, ce qui le rendait vraiment attirant. Mais le plus incroyable chez ce gosse était sans doute ses yeux et son regard. Ses putains de yeux d'un bleu océan qui brillaient de mille feux et qui hurlaient de sa détermination à tuer tous les titans qui puissent exister. Rivaille se devait de l'avouer, il aimait ce regard. Il le trouvait à la fois flippant et fascinant. Et soudain, il se mit à comprendre pourquoi il avait toujours cette envie folle de le posséder, de sentir que son corps était sien.

"Mais merde, pourquoi je pense à ça, moi." souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Et de plus qui était chiant, naif et buté. Ouais. Juste un putain de gosse. Qui ne l'affectait pas du moins du monde. Ou pas. Il grogna fortement et maudit l'être qui dormait juste là, à coté de lui pour le mettre dans des états pareils. Agacé de toutes ces pensées qui devenaient de moins en moins catholiques, il décida de partir, avant de perdre son self-control.

* * *

-Gn... Gémit doucement le jeune garçon, essayent d'ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté.

Il se redressa doucement et se frotta les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir quoique ce soit.

-Ma tête.. Jura-t-il en se massant les tempes.

C'est alors que d'un coup, il vit la porte s'ouvrir et une légère source de lumière venir l'aveugler.

-Alors, la belle au bois dormant s'est décidée à se réveiller ? Ricana une voix qu'Eren ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Rivaille ? Appela-t-il doucement, la main devant les yeux.

-Je suis là, idiot, répondit-il en s'asseyant prêt de lui, déposant la bougie sur la petite table de nuit.

Eren releva doucement sa tête et réussit enfin à percevoir le visage de son supérieur. Il avait vraiment mal à la tête et il ne se souvenait étrangement de rien. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était le moment ou son amant était apparu dans la salle du château en leur hurlant de tout préparer pour l'entraînement. Après, c'était le trou noir.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu t'es évanoui pendant l'entraînement.

Le plus jeune lança un regard un peu surpris et confus à son supérieur. Il s'était évanoui ? C'est alors que d'un coup, toute la scène réapparu en tête. Il avait l'impression de voir un film. C'est comme s'il y était à nouveau et il gémit de frustation. Se rappeler de ça maintenant n'était vraiment pas bon pour son moral et il soupira.

-Je suis inutile, hein... Dit-il doucement en baissant la tête.

-Oui. T'es qu'un gamin écervelé qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et qui me brise les couilles, lâcha Rivaille franchement, son regard d'acier posé sur sa recrue.

Eren sentit quelque chose se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. Son cœur peut-être, mais ça faisait vraiment mal. Un mal de chien. Et il se sentit vraiment pire que le dernier des abrutits. Il avait déçu tout le monde. Et surtout, il avait déçu Rivaille. Il serra les poings et sentit des perles de larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Rivaille leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Eren, répliqua-t-il, sèchement, tirant le gamin de ses pensées douloureuses.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt un ordre. Il se sentait intimidé et préféra obéir.

-Je ne vous sert à rien. J'ai un pouvoir qui est censé aider l'humanité et j'échoue... Je vous déçois tous, finit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains alors que le caporal ne disait rien.

-Rivaille ? Appela son amant, toujours la tête entre les mains.

-Mh, fit-il avec sa gorge pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

-Je suis un monstre, hein ?

Le plus âgé regarda son protégé en levant un sourcil mais finit par souffler de lassitude.

-Oui, tu es un monstre, répondit-il aussi froidement qu'il pouvait l'être ne quittant pas une seconde le regard d'Eren.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, honteux alors que de vulgaires larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues, rougies par l'embarra. Son regard était vide et pourtant, l'amertume s'était emparée de tout son être. "_Oui, tu es un monstre." _Les paroles résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Au fond, qu'espérait-il ? Que Rivaille allait le réconforter ? Tss. C'était vraiment pathétique. Et c'était surtout pathétique de penser que ses sentiments pouvaient être partagés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête bon sang ? Il n'était qu'un simple gamin, encore troublé par les sentiments et problèmes de l'adolescence alors que Rivaille était un adulte qui avait déjà assez de responsabilités que pour se préoccuper d'un morveux insolent qui lui "cassait les couilles". Eren se sentait déchirer de l'intérieur. Sa poitrine hurlait de sa douleur et il tremblait. De colère, de tristesse, de tout. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter. L'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde venait de lui confirmer ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il était un monstre. Ni plus, ni moins.

-T'es qu'un imbécile, bordel, cracha soudainement Rivaille qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un instant.

Eren releva la tête doucement vers son supérieur et c'est alors qu'il sentit une douce chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Qu'était-ce ? Est-ce que... Oui. C'était bien Rivaille, son supérieur, qui venait de le prendre dans ses bras, tendrement, pour une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante. Eren ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais il s'en fichait. Le fait était qu'il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, et rien d'autre ne l'importait.

-T'es pire qu'un imbécile, mais vraiment, jura-t-il. Oui tu es un monstre. Mais pas parce que t'es un titan, ça j'en ai rien à foutre, Eren. Tu es un monstre par ta détermination à vouloir tuer tous ces putains de déchets. J'ai jamais vu ça, bordel. Tu me fais flipper, termina-t-il en plongeant son regard franc et autoritaire dans celui de son amant.

Le concerné n'arrivait même pas à parler. Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, mais rien n'en sortit. Ce que venait de lui dire l'homme en face de lui était sans doute la plus belle chose qu'il lui ai dite depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Une chaleur étouffante s'était enroulée autour de son cœur et il avait même peur que Rivaille le sente tellement cette chaleur était présente. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Comment diable un simple mec (plus petit que lui) pouvait le rendre triste et heureux en à peine quelques secondes ? C'était inhumain. C'était donc ça l'emprise que Rivaille avait sur lui ? Il l'aimait à ce point, alors ? Oui. Il l'aimait. Mais ça, il le savait depuis longtemps. Il l'aimait vraiment plus que tout au monde. Et ça, personne ni quoique ce soit pourrait le changer. Cet homme dur, froid, allergique aux gens et aux sentiments, lui avait volé son cœur.

Il soupira d'aise et sans réfléchir, enroula ses bras, encore un peu faibles, autour du cou de son caporal.

-Rivaille.. souffla-t-il en un murmure, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Quoi, soupira celui-ci, en le regardant aussi.

-Merci.

Le plus âgé leva un sourcil et haussa les épaules.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercié, crétin.

-Rivaille. Je t'aime.

Le concerné écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous l'entente des mots interdits.

-Stupide gamin, pourquoi tu me dis ça, maugréa-t-il en détournant le regard.

Eren ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire bêtement. Il s'était caché dans le cou de son amant juste après le lui avoir dit. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. Au fond, Rivaille devait s'en foutre. Mais tant pis. Il voulait lui dire, qu'il le sache. Qu'il sache que les sentiments qu'il lui portait n'étaient pas rien, quite au rejet.

Rivaille soupira encore. Pourquoi diable se sentait-il si embarrassé ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il soudainement prit dans ses bras ? Lui qui détestait les étreintes. C'était quoi ce bordel. Puis d'un coup, il se remit à penser à ce qu'Eren lui avait dit, pour qu'ils en arrivent là. _"Je ne suis pas ton jouet !" _Il tiqua d'ailleurs à ce souvenir. ça ne lui avait pas plus. Vraiment pas. Mais. Pourquoi ? Tout d'abord il s'était dit que c'était simplement à cause du ton que Jager avait utilisé en disant cela, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas du tout à cause de ça, non. C'était surtout le fait qu'Eren pense ça de lui. C'était vexant. Etrangement vexant. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais considéré sa recrue comme cela. Il aimait juste faire ce genre de chose avec lui. Et rien qu'avec lui. Bon ok, il avait sûrement le droit de penser ça, mais c'était un malentendu.

-Je t'ai jamais prit pour mon jouet, gamin, lâcha le plus vieux, en déchirant le silence apaisant qui était présent quelques secondes plus tôt.

Eren le regarda étrangement, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce qu'il reparle de ça. Il était même très surpris. Lui qui pensait qu'il en avait rien à foutre. Rivaille souffla alors d'agacement devant la réaction de son amant et décida de plaquer ses lèvres aux siennes, sans que le concerné ai pu dire quoique ce soit.

Il était complètement perdu, mais vraiment à 200%. Il ne comprendrait vraiment jamais cet homme. Mais tant pis, il l'aimait comme ça. Il se laissa donc guider par les lèvres brûlantes et agressives de son amant qui parcouraient à présent la peau douce de son cou. Une explosion de sensations et d'émotions se fit dans le ventre -ainsi que le bas ventre- du jeune titan, alors qu'il sentit son supérieur lui mordiller la jugulaire. Il le sentit remonter prêt de son oreille, alors qu'il glissa lentement ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. Il vint lui mordiller le menton avant de remonter à ses lèvres. Quelques millimètres seulement les séparaient et Eren se sentit mourir. Mais il n'osait pas bouger. Rivaille ricana en voyant que le garçon haletait déjà. Alors il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, sans crier garde, commençant à mordiller la lèvre inférieur. Il s'amusait à le provoquer en léchant ses lèvres pour ensuite les mordiller à nouveau. Il était clairement sadique avec Eren. Mais ça l'excitait tellement de le voir comme ça. Il finit par passer le barrage de ses lèvres pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Le plus jeune gémit en sentant la langue chaude et humide de son amant venir se frotter contre la sienne. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il y goutait. Et ils se perdirent dans un long baiser langoureux qui se termina seulement une fois le manque d'oxygène trop présent.

-On est en manque, Jager ? Ricana Rivaille en sentant l'érection très présente de son protégé contre sa cuisse.

Le concerné rougit directement face à cette constatation et se maudit d'être vêtu seulement de son caleçon. Il ne pouvait absolument rien cacher comme ça. Bordel ce que c'était embarrassant. Beaucoup trop pour son pauvre cœur qui arrivait à peine à se calmer. Il tourna la tête, évitant tout contact visuel avec son supérieur. C'était bien trop gênant. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, mais il avait toujours été timide à ce propos et le fait que son corps réagisse aussi vite à un simple baiser de Rivaille l'embarrassait encore plus.

Mais le pire. C'était qu'il venait de lâcher un petit cri de surprise en sentant que le caporal frottait à présent son membre contre le sien. Bordel, bordel, bordel. Il voulait le faire mourir ou quoi ? C'était bien trop agréable. Et un nouveau gémissement se perdit sous le regard amusé de son supérieur. C'était trop gênant bon sang. Eren amena donc instinctivement ses mains devant sa bouche, pour étouffer chaque gémissements, mais Rivaille n'était pas de cet avis.

-Enlève tes mains, dit-il sèchement.

Pas de réaction.

-Bon. Tu as deux options. Soit tu retires tes mains, soit je te castre, là, maintenant, avertit-il en positionnant sa jambe sur son membre et en y mettant une légère pression, ce qui suffit à faire paniquer Jager pour qu'il enlève directement ses mains.

"Gentil garçon." avait-il murmuré dans un sourire moqueur.

Il se remit à mordiller, lécher et taquiner le cou du garçon en continuant son mouvement sur le bassin de sa recrue, lui arrachant des sons délicieux. Eren se tortillait sous tout ce plaisir qui s'emparait de lui alors que son caleçon, trop serré à présent, lui devenait insupportable. Son membre gonflé lui faisait mal. Il avait besoin que Rivaille le touche, sinon il allait exploser. C'est alors qu'Eren, sous le regard étonné du plus vieux, lui donna des petits coups de bassin, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait beaucoup plus désormais. Un rictus apparût sur les lèvres du caporal alors qu'il descendit une main vers le ventre de l'adolescent. La respiration de celui-ci s'accéléra immédiatement sous le regard amusé de son conjoint. Rivaille le torturait vraiment. Il s'amusait à caresser doucement son ventre, en dessinant le contour de ses abdos pour descendre toujours un peu plus bas, à une lenteur exagérée. Sa main se trouvait à présent à la limite de son caleçon alors qu'Eren se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Mais l'attitude joueuse de Rivaille ne s'arrêta pas là car il décida de ne plus bouger sa main, la laissant immobile, à cet endroit sensible. Cependant, il descendit lécher le cou de son martyre et y traça un parcours jusqu'à son torse. Inutile de dire que le corps entier du gamin reçu des décharges qui l'excitait encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Bordel, oui. Ce mec voulait vraiment le faire mourir.

Soudain, Eren sentit un son (très efféminé) sortir de sa gorge sans qu'il n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit pour l'arrêter à temps. Rivaille était entrain de taquiner la chair rose et sensible de celui-ci qui se durcit directement sous le contact de cette langue du diable.

-R..Rivaille... Gémit-le garçon.

Il l'implorait presque car il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de gémir. Les gémissements sortaient tout seul de sa gorge, pour le plus grand plaisir du fautif de tous ces sons harmonieux qu'il lui faisait lâcher (mais qui lui allait tellement bien). Rivaille remonta à nouveau vers les lèvres du garçon pour les capturer alors qu'il daigna enfin à descendre sa main dans le caleçon de son amant. De longs frissons parcoururent la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescent quand il sentit la main de l'homme qu'il aimait effleurer sa verge tendue. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer son pauvre cœur qui battait si vite qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine. ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que Rivaille l'entende. Et c'est lorsque celui-ci se mit à faire de long va et viens sur le membre gonflé, qu'Eren se sentit quitter ce monde. C'était pire qu'un délice, c'était l'extase. Pire encore quand il sentit son caleçon glisser de ses jambes. Il était à présent nu comme un nouveau né et sentir que cette partie de son corps se faisait toucher par les mains expertes de l'homme qu'il chérissait le mettait dans tous ses états. D'ailleurs, sous sa force de titan et sous le plaisir que lui procurait son amant, il lui arracha sa chemise. Rivaille fut un peu surpris sur le coup, mais ça ne l'affecta pas plus que ça au plus grand bonheur d'Eren qui pouvait désormais profiter de la peau de son supérieur. Sa peau était pâle. Aussi blanche que celle d'un vampire au contraire de la sienne, qui était beaucoup plus foncée. Quand Jager posa sa main sur son torse, son corps était plus chaud que jamais. Les vas et viens sur son membre se firent beaucoup plus insistants ainsi que les gémissements qui sortaient à présent sans aucune pudeur de sa gorge. C'est alors qu'il se sentit venir. Déjà ? Bon Dieu, non, c'est pas possible. Il était si excité que ça ? Question idiote. Et c'est dans un cri de jouissance qu'Eren se libéra dans la main de son caporal.

-Précoce, se moqua celui-ci en regardant sa main pour ensuite la lécher.

Le jeune titan sentit ses joues s'enflammer mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir son caporal lécher son sperme l'excitait d'avantage. Et il se sentit bieeen embarrassé (à nouveau) à penser comme ça.

-On dirait bien que t'en veux encore, ricana Rivaille en fixant le sexe encore tendu d'Eren.

Celui-ci, dans un réflexe enfantin, mit ses mains devant son engin qui était en effet, encore dur. Et il se rendit compte qu'il voulait vraiment plus.

-Hé, Eren.

-O..Oui ? Répondit son interlocuteur en plongeant timidement son regard dans celui du plus âgé.

-J'ai envie de toi.

Le cœur d'Eren fit un bond plus fort que tous les autres. Son regard s'était glissé désormais sur la bosse du pantalon de son amant. A cette simple vue, il sentit son membre se gonfler encore plus et entendait son corps entier crier qu'il voulait Rivaille en lui. Mais c'était inconcevable qu'il lui dise ça. Pourtant, il savait très bien que Rivaille l'avait cerné. Il s'était abandonner à lui et il pouvait faire à présent ce qu'il voulait de lui et de son corps.

Rivaille poussa Eren pour se mettre sur lui et posa son regard d'acier sur le sien. Il avait enlever le reste de ses habits et le gamin pouvait à présent très bien sentir l'érection de son supérieur contre la sienne. Le dominant se remit à bouger son bassin et descendit une main à l'entrée du plus jeune, forçant un doigt pour qu'il puisse le pénétrer. Eren gémit un peu de douleur, mais s'habitua très vite à la présence étrangère dans son corps. Très vite, il sentit deux autres doigts glisser en lui et comme le premier, il eu un peu mal avant de directement s'y habituer. Rivaille s'entreprit désormais de bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui puis commença de doux vas et viens. Il fallut peu de temps au jeune brun pour qu'il ressente du plaisir et déjà, il voulait plus gros en lui. Accélérant ses mouvements, le caporal sentit qu'Eren n'en pouvait plus et qu'il voulait qu'il le prenne. Le gamin s'accrocha d'ailleurs fortement à lui et l'implora du regard, en donnant des coups de bassin. Mais il voulait s'amuser encore un peu. Juste un peu.

-Eren, souffla Rivaille dans l'oreille de celui-ci.

Jager lui répondit par un regard seulement, gémissant beaucoup trop sous les vas et viens pour pouvoir parler.

-Je veux que tu me dises _clairement_ ce que tu veux.

Le concerné failli s'étouffer.

-Q..Quoi ?

-Allez.

Mais pourquoi diable voulait-il qu'il lui dise ça ?! C'était déjà assez super gênant comme ça, mais si en plus il devait dire qu'il voulait se faire prendre, non mais merde. Cependant, les doigts de Rivaille se firent de plus en plus insistant et il se sentit perdre patiente.

Oh et puis merde. Au point ou ils en étaient.

-J..je veux.. Gémit l'adolescent avec difficulté.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Que..tu..me baises...

Rivaille ricana de son langage si vulgaire d'un coup.

-Bien, maintenant tu le dis dans une phrase complète.

Eren voulait vraiment le tuer. Mais une envie bien plus forte prenait le dessus pour le moment.

-Je. Veux. Que. Tu. Me. Baises.

Ce fut le signal pour Rivaille et il ne se fit pas attendre.

-Je vais t'emmener au 7ème ciel, Jager.

Le jeune garçon fut un peu frustré quand il ne sentit plus la chaleur des doigts de son amant en lui. Mais directement après, alors qu'à peine il commençait à ressentir le manque dans son intimité, quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros entra en lui. Oh oui. ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec les 3 doigts de tout à l'heure. Bordel, il avait l'impression de se faire déchirer de l'intérieur. La douleur était insupportable. Il sentit tout son être brisé de l'intérieur lorsque le dominant commença des vas et viens, sans attendre qu'il s'habitue à la taille de son engin. Mais Eren se rendit vite compte qu'en fait, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Alors pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui. Mais pourtant depuis le début de l'ébat, il avait sentit une différence. Comme si. Comme si Rivaille était plus doux et attentionné avec lui.

-Putain Eren, t'es trop serré, jura-t-il en regardant son amant qui avait le visage tordu sous la douleur.

C'était un délice et en même temps une légère douleur pour Rivaille. Sentir son sexe être comprimé dans l'intimité de Jager était tellement bon. Mais savoir qu'Eren souffrait le bloquait un peu. C'était bizarre. Il ne se souciait pas de ce genre de chose avant, pourtant. Il s'entreprit donc de le masturber au même rythme que ses vas et viens. Ce qui avait l'air de marcher puisqu'il sentit le dominé se détendre un peu plus à chaque coup de butoir. Eren était un peu surpris de cette soudaine attention. D'habitude, Rivaille ne se préoccupait même pas de ça. Il faisait son affaire et le gamin devait attendre son tour pour avoir du plaisir. Mais ici, c'était différent. Très vite, la douleur fut remplacée par le plaisir et les deux corps bougeaient à présent dans une harmonie incroyable. Il ne faisait plus qu'un. Et c'était la première fois qu'ils ressentaient tout deux autant d'amour dans leur unions. Puis d'un coup, Eren se mit à crier plus fort. Rivaille venait buter sur ce point sensible qui le faisait "monter au 7ème ciel" (bah quoi, Rivaille est toujours sérieux dans ses propos :-)). Il continua donc à buter sur la prostate du garçon jusqu'au jouissement de celui-ci alors que le caporal se sentait lui aussi arrivé à son apogée. Et c'est dans un coup ultime qu'il se libéra dans l'intimité de son amant, pour ensuite s'écrouler de fatigue sur celui-ci.

Ils reprenaient désormais leurs souffles, bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

-Rivaille, appela doucement Eren en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Mh ?

-Je t'aime.

-Déconne pas avec ça, gamin.

Le gamin en question esquissa un sourire.

_"T'es un morveux putain de chiant, mais t'es mon morveux préféré."_

Et ce fut la deuxième plus belle chose que Rivaille lui dit, sur la même journée.

Bah oui. Dire "je t'aime" pour le caporal, c'est bien trop banal.

* * *

**_End._**

**Voilà, voilà la fin de cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.**

**J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre, je dois dire.**

**Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir.**

**En tout cas, je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont lu !**

**So, à la prochaine !**

**(Et hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je mords pas. ~)**


End file.
